It Makes me Feel Dizzy
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi] Arc de sept parties. Une nouvelle mission en perspective pour les pilotes, à savoir infiltrer une troupe de cirque en tant que professionnels. Seul, Duo emet quelques réserves, tourmenté par un souvenir profond et une hantise insurmontable .
1. 1ère partie : Ordre de mission et Aveu

**Titre :** It Makes me Feel Dizzy

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :** ( Ffnet ne veut pas afficher mon adresse .. 'sais pô pourquoi Oo .. enfin ça fait longtps que je cherche plus ! )

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, Lemon, Limes, SongFic, OOC, Phobie et Acrobaties

**Pairing :** HeeroxDuo et WuFeixQuatre

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Et la chanson Hopelessly Addicted appartient au groupe The Corrs … Et oui encore, ms comme on dit : Jamais deux sans trois ! Spécial clin d'œil à Yuna-chan … Et dire que j'ai passé plus de trois jours à chercher une chanson - , ces paroles sont censées refléter les états d'âmes d'Heero, j'le précise au cas où …

**Note and Co :** Vous saviez que vertige se disait koushokyoufushou en jap' ? Je trouvais ça un peu long et confus comme titre alors j'ai préféré une expression en anglais qui signifie : Cela me donne le vertige. Sinon cette idée m'est venue, il y a déjà quelques semaines alors que je zappouillais gaiement, je suis tombé sur la représentation d'une troupe de cirque chinoise [Ça me rappelle vaguement une autre fic ça :p] Et dc de fil en aiguille, m'est venue l'idée d'un OS sur le cirque avec Heero et Duo pour personnages principaux et non Trowa comme il aurait été facile de le croire, en plus le one shot est devenu un arc…

**Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère - … Et ne râlez pas Ever IV est en cours de réflexion, et croyez moi c'est souvent le plus long ! En plus j'écris une fic HP en même tps …

.

* * *

.

.

Duo se laissa tomber sur le canapé dés son arrivée, excédé, délaissant ses bagages à l'entrée de la pièce. Il relâcha alors son visage vers l'arrière du dossier, soupirant longuement et détendant ses doigts en plusieurs craquements. Les autres pilotes s'agitèrent autour de lui, naviguant entre l'étage et la pièce principale, les bras chargés de valises et d'appareils de repérage perfectionnés.

Le regard du natté fut soudain attiré par l'objet reposant sur la table basse face à lui, celui-ci émettant à rythme constant, une légère sonnerie stridente. L'adolescent laissa courir ses doigts sur la surface lisse de l'ordinateur, songeant à la peau halée et ambrée de son propriétaire. Il glissa alors sa main sous l'écran rabaissé, sillonnant les touches sensibles du clavier d'un geste empreint de douceur, avant d'être stoppé dans son élan par une main refermée avec force autour de son poignet. Le jeune homme détourna alors les yeux, reconnaissant la détermination dans cette action.

Réalisant soudain qu'il surplombait en totalité le natté, appuyé contre lui, Heero vint se placer à ses côtés, entraînant l'ordinateur vers le coin de la table. Duo rencontra le regard azuré et assuré du brun, baissant les yeux progressivement. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement en raison de son flagrant délit mais surtout de la soudaine chaleur le consumant. Ignorant comme à son habitude les états d'âmes du pilote et l'injuriant d'un simple regard noir, Heero consulta brièvement sa messagerie pour découvrir un nouvel ordre de mission.

- Va dire aux autres de venir nous rejoindre ... S'exclama de sa voix atone le jeune homme, ne quittant pas des yeux l'explicatif.

Duo sursauta soudain, sortant brusquement de ses chimères faites de monoï et de soldat parfait, sous palmiers. Il se redressa finalement pour lui répondre quand il remarqua que le brun l'avait déjà oublié, les yeux rivés sur son mail. L'adolescent fit alors deux pas vers l'embrasure de la porte avant de s'éclaircir la gorge puis de s'écrier :

- RAMENEZ VOUS TOUS DANS LE SALON, HEE-CHAN A REÇU UN MAIL DES MADS !

Une fois ceci fait, le natté retourna vers le canapé en sifflotant, accueillit par une série de regards noir tout droit venus de la banquise made in Yuy™, celui-ci n'ayant pas du tout envisagé cette possible méthode de rassemblement. Un premier pilote entra dans le salon, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau, les yeux encore rouges et dégageant une légère odeur de vanille. Duo leva les yeux en direction de son coéquipier, se retenant difficilement de rire en imaginant que trop bien le chinois surpris par son annonce et glissant dans la cabine après s'être pris les pieds avec le fil de la pomme de douche. WuFei le fusilla du regard, étirant ses cheveux vers l'arrière avant de les attacher.

- Maxwell ne t'avise plus jamais d'hurler comme tu viens de le faire sinon je te jure que je te crucifie et je te laisse au milieu du champ voisin en guise d'épouvantail !

- Et tout ça sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois, Bravo tu m'épates ! Mais dit moi ça serais pas mon gel douche à la vanille ? Répliqua le natté avec assurance, un sourire impertinent au coin des lèvres.

[Silence]

- Cette fois, il t'a eu... Ajouta Heero en souriant, toujours tourné vers son ordinateur, baladant ses doigts sur plusieurs touches

- Yuy ! S'exclama le pilote outrag

Duo esquissa un sourire, les bras croisés sur son ventre, s'enfonçant d'avantage au fond du canapé et par la même occasion plus prêt du pilote d'Epyon. Remarquant son approche, le japonais ne tenta rien. Bientôt Quatre fit son entrée, un plateau rempli de sandwichs entre les mains, l'adolescent posa ses victuailles sur la table puis alla s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis son compagnon.

- Et il est Tro ? S'exclama Duo

- Là !

L'adolescent se retourna vers le français en souriant

- T'étais où ?

- Dans le hangar ... Répondit le pilote en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

Heero leva les yeux vers le jeune homme à ses côtés, le fusillant de nouveau d'un regard saturé de reproches. Duo lui répondit en tirant la langue, l'asiatique secoua alors la tête en guise de réponse avant de reporter son attention sur l'ordre de mission.

- Je viens de recevoir un mail disant qu...

- Dis Kat', t'as mis de la moutarde dans mon hot dog ? L'interrompit le natté en observant son sandwich d'un oeil avis

- Oui bien sûr... Répondit le blond en souriant, son coude appuyé sur l'épaule du pilote

- Ca va j'vous gène pas au moins ?! S'exclama Heero d'une voix glacée.

- Tu sais Hee-chan, tu devr... Commença le pilote de Deathscythe Hell avant d'être arrêté dans sa tirade pas la main du brun posée sur ses lèvres, coupant tout son sortant de sa bouche.

Le japonais resta immobile quelques minutes, les paupières closes et savourant le silence si inhabituel à ses oreilles.

- Ah oui c'est mieux ... S'enquit-il en souriant

- Tout à fait d'accord ! S'exclama le chinois qui n'en perdait pas une

- Donc, je viens de recevoir un ordre de mission selon lequel …

- Quoi ! ... Encore ?! Mais on vient juste de rentrer, je ... Bon d'accord je me tais, je dis plus rien... mais pourquoi tu m'regardes comme si j'étais Titi et toi Gros Minet, Hee-chan ? Termina l'adolescent sous le regard furieux du brun.

Heero baissa les yeux vers son écran en soupirant, marmonnant divers noms d'oiseau en japonais à l'encontre de son compagnon d'arme.

- Vous connaissez tous, le général Feblinski Ivan, un commandant de second ordre de l'Organisation ? Il se trouve qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement d'aller au cirque durant ses jours de congé. Actuellement il n'a fait qu'une réservation pour la représentation d'une célèbre troupe sillonnant le littoral japonais, à savoir _Les Mabushii_, ceux-ci étant très connus et respectés au Japon. L'homme est extrêmement protégé puisqu'il fait partie de la garde rapprochée de Kushrénada donc le seul moyen que les Mads aient trouvé pour l'arrêter et le soumettre à un interrogatoire, est de nous faire intégrer cette célèbre troupe, chacun ayant sa spécialité. Nous l'arrêterons suite à une représentation prévue dans moins d'un mois maintenant... Juste avant la fin du spectacle. Les professeurs ont jugé bon de nous attribuer à chacun un domaine dans lequel nous opérerons. Alors Trowa, puisque tu es le plus expérimenté dans ce milieu c'est toi qui dirigeras cette opération et nous feras recruter au sain de la troupe, tu te présenteras donc en tant que leader et clown de ton état. WuFei, tu seras capable de jongler avec des sabres enflammés dans un numéro spécial. Quatre, tu seras à la tête d'un numéro mettant en scènes des chevaux et Duo et moi seront trapézistes pour un numéro de haute voltige. Voilà... Le départ est dans ... Trente minutes. Conclut l'asiatique en saisissant son sandwich pour mordre à pleine dent dedans.

Trowa acquiesça en souriant, heureux de retrouver enfin l'univers qu'il appréciait tant. Quatre se laissa glisser dans les bras de son amant, angoissant déjà à l'idée que les chevaux ne l'apprécieraient peut être pas où encore qu'il ne soit incapable de monter un tel numéro. WuFei l'enlaça tendrement, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir ne pas se brûler ou encore ne pas incendier tout le chapiteau. Indifférent au climat de doute presque général, Heero se releva et sortit de la pièce, finissant son repas et ne se préoccupant pour rien au monde du numéro qu'ils devraient présentés et des inquiétudes insignifiantes de ses compagnons.

Tous sortirent au bout de quelques minutes, seul l'adolescent silencieux resta, les jambes appuyées contre sa poitrine, le visage impassible et inexpressif. Plusieurs souvenirs douloureux et pensées incongrues s'enchevêtrèrent dans son esprit désarçonné. Duo resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes, nichant son visage au creux de ses genoux alors qu'il sentaient le poids de ses larmes endiguées le peser fortement. Jusque là, il avait toujours réussit à éviter la confrontation, faire abstraction de ce réel handicap, cette évidence le terrassant littéralement, l'adolescent décida qu'il ne pouvait plus rester interdit sur ce sujet, il devait le lui dire et dés maintenant.

Duo se releva du canapé avec détermination et se dirigea vers l'escalier le menant à l'étage supérieur. Gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, il se retrouva rapidement face à la porte close le séparant de la chambre du jeune homme. Il donna quelques coups contre la porte, sans réponse. L'américain se décida finalement à entrer, résolu à lui révéler sa phobie avant le début de la mission. Le natté perçut de suite le son du jet d'eau, devinant aisément son coéquipier sous la douche. Il s'approcha de la porte. Finalement ça serait plus simple ainsi…

- Euh Hee-chan... C'est moi ! J'voulais te parler au sujet de la mission, en fait j'ai un petit problème, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je ...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Heero ruisselant d'eau, une unique serviette enserrée autour de la taille, ne dévoilant que trop bien son anatomie des plus parfaite. Duo se recula automatiquement, dévorant des yeux le corps athlétique du jeune homme. Le japonais ne porta pas grande attention à son comportement étrange, se dirigeant vers la chaise où reposaient ses affaires propres. Le natté le suivit naturellement, profitant de la vue et jalousant cette serviette toujours trop longue, avant de se laissa tomber sur le lit du pilote, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Bon alors c'est quoi ton problème ? S'exclama l'asiatique en cliquant sur plusieurs fenêtres pour les refermer.

- Voilà en fait quand tu nous as parlé de la mission, tu as commencé à énoncer la spécialité de chacun : Trowa clown et leader, ce qui est normal d'ailleurs… puisque, en connaissant son passé et son ...

- Duo ... Soupira le japonais, cherchant son boxer sur le siège.

- Bon d'accord alors en fait ... Tu sais on doit être trapézistes tous les deux ? Ce qui veut dire qu'on va être au moins à dix mètres du sol… Donc je… Voilà il faut que tu saches que j'…

Les mots restèrent soudain bloqués au fond de sa gorge, complètement halluciné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Heero avait d'abord cherché longuement quelque chose sous sa chemise et son jean, avant d'en retirer un boxer et puis tout à coup, alors que l'américain était concentré dans sa déclaration et résolu à enfin tout lui avouer, la serviette qui masquait jusqu'à lors sa nudité se retrouva étalée négligemment au sol.

Duo resta les yeux rivés sur le japonais en tenue d'Aden, celui-ci exauçant inconsciemment l'un de ses premiers fantasmes. Sa gorge se noua singulièrement alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce corps parfait en tout point, pouvant à présent le crier haut et fort. Ne parvenant que trop mal à lutter contre la série d'idées peu catholiques lui venant à l'esprit, l'adolescent sentit une chaleur irascible l'envahir, ciblée dans une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Devant cet excès d'impudeur ou d'exhibitionnisme, qui somme toute, semblait naturel pour le brun, Duo put enfin reprendre son souffle lorsque le japonais enfila rapidement son boxer bientôt suivit de son jean.

- Tu ? Duo, tu es sur que ça va ? T'es tout rouge d'un coup ... S'exclama Heero, candide ou séducteur assur

Le jeune homme avala sa salive et reprit sa déclaration, ne se démontant en rien devant le pilote torse nu qui l'observait avec attention. Préparant sa fuite, l'adolescent se redressa lentement, jugeant la distance entre le lit et la porte.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis toute à l'heure, c'est que ... J'ailevertige ... voilà, à t'à l'heure ! S'exclama Duo avant de sortir plus vite que jamais de la chambre du brun et de partir s'enfermer dans la sienne pour une douche plus que méritée.

Heero resta immobile quelques minutes, assimilant ces nouvelles données influentes. Une fois cette démarche entreprise, son sang ne fit pas un tour qu'il s'élança à la poursuite du natté, complètement effaré par cette révélation. Il rencontra alors un autre pilote dans le couloir qu'il bouscula sans ménagement.

- Heero, je ...

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu va me dire ?! Qu't'as peur de te brûler ? S'écria l'asiatique déchaîn

- Euh ... Nan, j'voulais juste un peu de dentifrice …

Le japonais reprit son souffle quelques secondes puis soupira lourdement, se massant les tempes en signe de fatigue.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Et voilà la fin de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un prologue, long je vous l'accorde mais prologue qd même du fait de l'absence de chanson pour l'instant. J'espère que ça vous aura plus … Moi je vous cacherais pas que j'reste perplexe sur ce coup là --'… Ça rendait mieux ds ma tête

Ce ne sera pas un multipart très long, quatre à cinq parties à tout casser, 'pas envie de me lancer ds une saga vu le boulot qu'il me reste encore ac mes autres fics v

Encore micii d'avoir pris la peine de lire et je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à vous demander votre avis sur la chose par l'intermédiaire du petit bouton en bas à gauche, critiques ou encouragements, peu importe c'est tjs utile ! Voilou … Si vous avez encore un peu de temps à perdre, n'hésitez pas …


	2. 2ème partie : Fuite et Explications

**Titre :** It Makes me Feel Dizzy

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :** ( Ffnet ne veut pas afficher mon adresse ... 'sais pô pourquoi Oô … Enfin ça fait longtemps que je cherche plus ! )

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, Limes, SongFic, OOC, Phobie et Acrobaties

**Pairing :** HeeroxDuo et WuFeixQuatre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Et la chanson Hopelessly Addicted appartient au groupe The Corrs … Et oui encore, ms comme on dit : Jamais deux sans trois ! Spécial clin d'œil à Yuna-chan … Et dire que j'ai passé plus de trois jours à chercher une chanson - , ces paroles sont censées refléter les états d'âmes d'Heero, j'le précise au cas où …

**Note and Co :** Vous saviez que vertige se disait koushokyoufushou en jap' ? Je trouvais ça un peu long et confus comme titre alors j'ai préféré une expression en anglais qui signifie : Cela me donne le vertige. Sinon cette idée m'est venue, il y a déjà quelques semaines alors que je zappouillais gaiement, je suis tombé sur la représentation d'une troupe de cirque chinoise [Ça me rappelle vaguement une autre fic ça :p] Et dc de fil en aiguille, m'est venue l'idée d'un OS sur le cirque avec Heero et Duo pour personnages principaux et non Trowa comme il aurait été facile de le croire, en plus le one shot est devenu un arc…

**Remerciements : **

- **Artémis :** Je suis très heureuse que le premier chapitre de IMmFD t'ai plu et j'espère que tu apprécieras celui tt autant . Encore merci pr ta review …

- **Mimi Yuy** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais apprécié ce prologue et que tu le trouves prometteur, j'espère seulement que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Pr ce qui est de ta crainte, si ça peut te rassurer cet arc est presque terminé, il ne manque plus que la scène finale -. En ce qui concerne la suite de _Frères_, bonne nouvelle, je me suis reconcentré sur la question et j'ai déjà écrit la presque moitié lol ! Voilou, j'espère que cette nouvelle te fera plaisir et merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire une review.

- **Cho3 **: Et bien selon tes désirs, voici la suite ms ac un Heero un peu plus habillé cette fois ! Merci pr ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite

****

**Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère - … Et ne râlez pas Ever IV est en cours de réflexion, et croyez moi c'est souvent le plus long ! En plus j'écris une fic HP en même tps …

.

* * *

.

.

**Opened my eyes today**

J'ai ouvert les yeux aujourd'hui

**And I knew there's something different**

Et j'ai su que quelque chose avait chang

.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement, surprises par la lumière du jour bien trop matinale à son goût, et un étrange remuement à la base de son cou. L'adolescent entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, ressentant encore les séquelles de leur précédente mission, lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage assoupi d'un démon à l'allure d'ange. Des traits fins et délicats balayés par un trop grand nombre de mèches caramélisées et une natte encore toute désordonnée, l'éclairèrent assez rapidement sur l'identité du trouble fait en question. Et dire qu'il avait passé sa soirée entière à le fuir, flânant de wagon en wagon avec une inconstance et une désinvolture imprenables, pour le retrouver, finalement ici, à l'aube de ce premier jour de mission, endormi au creux de son épaule. Quel être bien étrange était celui qui se plaisait à être nommé Shinigami ! Ils n'avaient, par conséquent, eu aucun entretien depuis la fameuse révélation du natté, celui-ci prenant grand soin d'éviter la confrontation. Heero laissa courir un instant son regard sur le visage angélique abandonné contre lui, contemplant la délicatesse et la douceur de ses traits masculins.

.

**Saw you in a brand new way**

Je t'ai vu d'une toute nouvelle façon

**Like the clouds had somehow lifted **

Comme les nuages qui d'une manière ou d'une autre finissent par se lever

.

Presque inconsciemment, il chassa d'une légère caresse plusieurs mèches retombant avec sensualité sur le front du jeune homme, admirant avec quelle sérénité l'adolescent semblait poursuivre sa nuit. Duo esquissa un léger gémissement, se retournant littéralement contre le japonais et s'appuyant encore d'avantage contre lui, si bien que son visage glissa progressivement sur ses cuisses, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Heero n'amorça aucun un geste, recouvrant même le jeune homme d'une couverture alors qu'il trouvait une place entre ses jambes, dormant toujours d'un profond sommeil. L'asiatique se détendit sur son siège, étendant ses jambes vers l'avant et reposant son visage contre le dossier en soupirant d'aisance et d'une flemmardise qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

De nouveau, un mouvement le sortit du presque sommeil qu'il n'aurait pas tarder à acquérir si le destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Ouvrant avec lenteur les yeux, il rencontra le regard paniqué du jeune homme étendu sous lui, devinant sans difficulté le doute et l'inquiétude au creux de ses prunelles violacées. N'osant faire un geste, l'adolescent resta à fixer le brun dans les yeux, essayant en vain de sonder son esprit, pour connaître la raison d'une telle intimité entre eux. Heero demeura impassible, un brin groggy du fait de son indolence. L'américain s'apprêta à parler, puis se ravisant, il se mordit la lèvre dans un geste empreint d'incertitude. Le jeune homme attendant patiemment la question implicite de son partenaire, inclina doucement la tête sur le côté, pour l'observer avec plus d'attention.

- Dis moi Heero, on aurait pas fait quelque chose qui ne soit impossible à effacer, cette nuit ? Demanda Duo avec un sérieux qui lui était inhabituel.

Le pilote en question inclina avec lenteur la tête de l'autre côté, un sourire subtil se dessinant avec légèreté au creux de ses lèvres rose pâle. Il vit alors une expression horrifiée passer entre les iris violines de son coéquipier, restant la bouche grand ouverte. Heero se sentit submerger par un sentiment de déception indémontrable, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sentait brusquement si mal et ignorant la raison pour laquelle son estomac semblait s'amuser à faire des contorsions.

- Oh no, my God ! You can't say to me that I forgot everything !!! Se lamenta le jeune homme à voix haute **[1]**

Heero ne put retenir un éclat de rire, soulagé comme par enchantement. Le pilote le fixa avec étonnement, complètement halluciné par le comportement libéré de son coéquipier.

- Baka ... Murmura Heero en riant à demi, baladant son regard dans l'ensemble de la pièce à la recherche des autres pilotes.

Il remarqua que Trowa n'était pas là, sans doute à la recherche du wagon restaurant quand à WuFei et Quatre, ils étaient encore endormis et tendrement enlacés à quelques pas de lui. L'adolescent baissa à nouveau les yeux pour contempler son coéquipier quand il réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il avait encore une fois déguerpi, avec une discrétion inégalable. Heero poussa un soupir, avant de se décider à régler cette histoire de phobie une fois pour toute. Se redressant vivement, le jeune homme partit une nouvelle fois à la recherche du natté qui avait toujours le don de se cacher dans les endroits les plus farfelus.

Etonnement, il le retrouva assez rapidement dans l'espace qui servait de toilette et de douche, le pilote étant accoudé contre le rebord du lavabo, se brossant les dents vigoureusement. Heero resta quelques instants appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant avec attention le jeune homme qui feignait, désinvolte, de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Las de cette attitude, le brun s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce pour s'expliquer avec lui. Duo rangeait ses affaires de toilettes lorsqu'il sursauta au contact d'une main posée sur son épaule qui le retournait sans violence mais avec assurance. Le jeune homme se retrouva aussitôt le regard ancré dans celui de l'asiatique, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Reprenant sur lui, Duo esquissa un sourire rayonnant avant de s'exclamer avec gaiet :

- Bon, bah j'vais aller déjeuner, c'est pas le tout mais je commence à avoir un p'tit creux !

Se dérobant comme à chaque fois, le pilote de Deathscythe Hell évita avec dextérité le brun érigé face à lui et se dirigea vers la sortie. Seulement cette fois, le japonais n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris avec son partenaire. Passant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il franchissait l'embrasure de la porte, Heero attira l'adolescent vers l'arrière, le plaquant contre lui pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Duo se laissa faire, trop surpris pour protester. Le jeune homme posa alors ses deux mains sur les hanches du natté puis le souleva sans difficulté pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo devant lui, l'emprisonnant ensuite en appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre de lui. Heero leva les yeux à hauteur du pilote, ancrant son regard dans le sien avec résolution. L'adolescent croisa ses bras autour de son ventre, observant discrètement la réaction du brun alors qu'il se terrait dans un mutisme absolu. Impatient de nature, les yeux du pilote s'étrécirent rapidement, déclarant d'une voix implacable :

- J'attends …

Duo détourna les yeux en signe de refus, avant de commencer à parler :

- Ça remonte à mon enfance sur L2 avant que le père Maxwell ne me recueille, lorsque... Solo était encore en vie …

Heero se détendit diligemment sous la voix douce et mélodieuse du jeune homme, ressentant sa tristesse et son désappointement encore présent. Il resta silencieux, attendant la fin de son récit pour témoigner.

- L2 était une colonie très pauvre, par conséquent la nourriture se faisait rare surtout pour des gosses ayant élus domicile dans la rue. Solo était le chef de la bande, à la fois fière et téméraire. A l'époque, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il m'avait recueilli et fait intégrer son groupe, l'épidémie n'étant pas encore d'actualité. J'me souviendrais toujours de ce jour, c'était en plein mois de juillet alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore daigné montrer le bout de son nez, un nouveau commerçant venait de s'installer dans la cinquième rue, Solo avait vu en cela une opportunité inégalable de se rassasier rapidement et sans attirer l'attention. Sachant que le camion de livraison arriverait dans quelques heures, nous avons attendu patiemment au coin de la rue que le moment du déchargement se présente et nous offre un moyen sûr et rapide de se nourrir. Celui-ci arriva comme prévu très tôt, tout ce passa très vite, le conducteur échangeait des banalités avec l'épicier quand nous nous sommes introduit à l'arrière du camion et avons emporté tout ce que l'on pouvait, remplissant nos poches et nos tee-shirts. Ils se sont très vite rendus compte de la supercherie et le conducteur a commencé à nous courir après. Une poursuite a débuté entre les rues étroites de L2, l'homme était assez athlétique et c'est sans mal qu'il parvint à nous suivre alors que nous étions ralentis par le poids des aliments. Solo nous a dit de monter sur le toit, ainsi on gagnerait un peu de temps et on pourrait le semer au prochain détour. C'est ce que nous avons fait, seulement la course continua encore pas mal de temps jusqu'au moment où Solo s'immobilisa. Les deux bâtiments à traverser étant séparés de plusieurs mètres et le saut demandait une grande précision s'il on ne voulait pas se retrouver étendu sur le goudron, en bas. Il a sauté en premier et est parvenu sans difficultés, à atteindre l'autre côté ensuite il nous a lancé une corde pour faciliter la traversée. La malchance étant déjà de mon côté à l'époque, la corde a cédée juste avant mon passage, une seule alternative : Sauter ou se Laisser prendre. Et tu te doutes bien ce qui s'est passé… Complètement paralysé par la peur du vide sous mes pieds, je n'étais pas assez concentré et je ne suis pas parvenu à atteindre l'autre sommet. J'ai l'impression que ma chute a duré des heures, j'étais totalement paniqué et j'hurlais à m'en décrocher les poumons, et tout ça à mesure que mon corps se rapprochait dangereusement du sol, et marquait bientôt la fin de ma courte existence. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement pour moi et par chance, j'ai atterri dans une poubelle, ce qui a ralenti ma chute et évité de prêt une fracture. J'm'en suis sorti avec quelques côtes brisées et le poignet foulé. Le conducteur m'avait rejoint en bas mais avec moins de chance cependant. Voilà la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui j'ai le vertige et pourquoi personne ne le sait, mis à part G. Imagines si tous découvraient que Shinigami a une peur panique du vide, pas très glorieux pour un pilote de Gundam censé ne craindre personne… Soupira le jeune homme, baissant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son coéquipier

L'adolescent n'avait pas bougé, le regard plongé dans le distributeur de savon face à lui.

- Je ne comprends pas …

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Heero, une phobie ne s'explique pas et se contrôle encore moins …

- Nan, c'est pas ça, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant. C'est vrai après tout, on a toujours fait équipe, j'aurais du le voir. Tu te souviens du jour où tu es venu me sortir de cet hôpital, nous avons sauté, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu peur ? Et lorsque nous avons du sauter du quarantième étage d'un hôtel pour échapper au service de sécurité, tu ne t'es pas démonté une seule minute …

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que lorsque tu as la mort aux trousses, tu ne réfléchis pas tout à fait de la même façon ! Entre mourir des mains d'un ennemi, et se donner la mort, je n'ai jamais hésité une seconde, quitte à mourir d'effroi en premier. Pour ce qui est du jour où je suis venu te sortir de cet hôpital, j'avais une hélice et puis j'étais totalement paniqué, seulement tu étais bien trop occupé à tenter de te_ suicider_ pour t'en souvenir !

Heero allait protester lorsque Duo l'en empêcha, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

- En ce qui concerne la mission durant laquelle nous avons sauté de l'hôtel _Paradisia, _je te rappelle qu'il t'a quand même fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour me persuader de sauter ! Mais surtout, ta présence, prêt de moi, m'a rassuré … Déclara l'américain, un peu honteux de dévoiler ainsi ses faiblesses et son attachement pour le jeune homme.

Au souvenir de cette mission, Heero esquissa un sourire, amusé.

- Tu avais une cheville fracturée et j'ai toujours cru que tu en avais profité pour que je te prenne dans mes bras … Avoua le pilote avec légèret

Les joues du natté s'enflammèrent violemment à cette allusion, masquant du mieux qu'il pu cette réaction. Heero se recula et libéra le natté de son emprise, comprenant que leur discussion s'arrêterait là. Ayant obtenu l'entretien qu'il désirait et les réponses à ces questions, il s'apprêta à sortir lorsque le jeune homme l'interpella une dernière fois :

- Mais alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas refusé de me porter ?

Pris au dépourvu, le pilote resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre. Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme toujours assis sur le rebord du lavabo, celui-ci l'observant avec attention, attendant la réponse à sa question. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il se sentit soudain envahit d'étranges sensations, dépassant son entendement.

.

**And if yesterday I heard myself saying these words,**

Et si hier je m'étais surpris à dire ces mots,

**I would swear it was a lie**

J'aurais juré que c'était un mensonge.

.

- Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras depuis le début mais j'attendais juste que tu me le demandes … Avoua le jeune homme sans plus de cérémonie, sortant de la pièce aussitôt.

Duo resta bouche bée, stupéfait par cet aveux.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

**[1] **Oh non mon Dieu, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que j'ai tout oubli ! Voilou ce que c'est censé dire approximativement -

Et voilà la fin de la deuxième partie …

_Mérite-t-elle selon vous un clic sur le petit bouton à gauche_ ? Je vous laisse seul juge seulement j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis sur la question, en bien ou en mal v. Voilou et encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic.


	3. 3ème partie : Arrivée et Première approc...

**Titre :** It Makes me Feel Dizzy

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :** ( Ffnet ne veut pas afficher mon adresse ... 'sais pô pourquoi Oô … Enfin ça fait longtemps que je cherche plus ! )

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, Limes, SongFic, OOC, Phobie et Acrobaties

**Pairing :** HeeroxDuo et WuFeixQuatre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Et la chanson Hopelessly Addicted appartient au groupe The Corrs … Et oui encore, ms comme on dit : Jamais deux sans trois ! Spécial clin d'œil à Yuna-chan … Et dire que j'ai passé plus de trois jours à chercher une chanson - , ces paroles sont censées refléter les états d'âmes d'Heero, j'le précise au cas où …

**Note and Co :** Vous saviez que vertige se disait koushokyoufushou en jap' ? Je trouvais ça un peu long et confus comme titre alors j'ai préféré une expression en anglais qui signifie : Cela me donne le vertige. Sinon cette idée m'est venue, il y a déjà quelques semaines alors que je zappouillais gaiement, je suis tombé sur la représentation d'une troupe de cirque chinoise [Ça me rappelle vaguement une autre fic ça :p] Et dc de fil en aiguille, m'est venue l'idée d'un OS sur le cirque avec Heero et Duo pour personnages principaux et non Trowa comme il aurait été facile de le croire, en plus le one shot est devenu un arc…

****

**Remerciements :**

- **Leen **: Et bien voici la suite qui va répondre à ta demande … J'espère que cette partie te plaira tt autant que la précédente et même encore un peu plus :p Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me reviewer -****

- **Artémis : **Merci, j'espère avoir poursuivis ds ma lancée et que ce chapitre te satisfera également ****

- **Yuna Chan : **Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé que cette fic méritait une review ! Pr ce qui est de The Corrs, bah oui j'sais pas pourquoi ms c'est tjs là que je trouve mes chansons lol ! Pour ce qui est de la suite de _Frères_ j'en ai écrit les 2/3 et m'apprête à la finir, du moins je vais essayer lol ! Miciii pr ta review …

- **Mimi Yuy : **MERCI BEAUCOUP, j'étais euphorique après avoir lue ta review #-#, je suis très très heureuse que tu apprécies mes updates qui parfois sont selon moi un peu _légères_ --' Et je suis aussi ravie que tu voies autant de chose dans mes relations 01x02 instaurées, ça m'enchante énormément. J'espère maintenant ne paste décevoir ds cette fic car la relation Heero&Duo s'annonce légèrement différente des autres fics classiques [ à savoir : un baiser, l'acte et ça y est c'est l'amour parfait !] mais ressemblera d'avantage à mes relations torturées ms en douceur cette fois, enfin sauf ds une partie v. Voilou tu es prévenue, j'espère pour autant ne pas t'avoir déçue mais d'un côté je n'aurais jms supporté d'écrire une fic niaise où ils s'aiment à la folie et où la seule intrigue réside dans sa phobie en elle même. Et encore merci pr tes reviews …

- **Zorro La Tortue :** Et bien voici la suite !! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ainsi que les rapports instaurés entre Heero/Duo. Moi, j'aurais plutôt tendance à établir relation rapide plutôt que lente, pas au points d'un PWP ms pas loin v. Contrairement à bcp de personnes, je préfère le moment où ils sont ensemble, qui selon moi, ouvre sur d'avantage d'intrigues que sur _l'avant :_ la recherche de l'autre, les regards timides … C'est un peu dépassé et lorsque je l'écris, ça tourne vite au soporifique, c'est pour ça que généralement ça ne dure pas longtemps ! Je trouve ta critique très bien et ps tu sais lorsque l'on écris on trouve tjs ça nul . Merci par ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira …****

- **Yami Aku** : Voici la suite ! Je suis enchantée que mon histoire te plaise ainsi que son écriture (qui est pourtant loin d'être travaillée ), heureuse que l'évolution du 01x02 te satisfasse ainsi que ma description des perso. J'espère seulement que tu conservera cette image en lisant cette nouvelle partie, merci pr ta review.

- **Raziel **: Euh est ce qu'il manque un morceau ? Ah nan j'ai rien coupé _pour l'instant_. C'est vrai que j'ai une forte tendance à supprimer des scènes qui sont souvent inutiles ou secondaires, _Frères _et _Ever_ en sont les plus fidèles exemples v. Ms cette fois je n'ai rien coupé, ça arrivera plus tard lol ! Alors pr ce qui est du lien entre les deux parties précédentes : Dans la 1ère partie, les pilotes ont reçu un ordre de mission et ils doivent plier bagages dans trente minutes, entre tps Duo a avoué à Heero sa phobie et s'est réfugié ds sa chambre. Heero est resté sur le pallier à ruminer. Fin de la partie. Ensuite dans la deuxième partie, les pilotes ont pris le train pour se rendre au Japon, dans un wagon réservé, ils ont embarqués environ vers 19h00, passé la nuit dans le train et arrive le lendemain vers 14h00, par conséquent le chapitre débute au lendemain matin alors qu'ils ont déjà dormis une nuit et que Duo s'est assoupi aux côté d'Heero, en sachant qu'il avait passé sa soirée précédente à le fuir. Et pr cette partie : les pilotes viennent d'arriver au Japon, à l'endroit où s'est établit le chapiteau et sa troupe. Voilou, j'espère que suite à cette petite explication, tout est plus clair, c'est vrai que pour moi ça parait évident alors je n'avais pas fait vraiment attention, le pire c'est que la plupart des parties commencent ainsi, alors si tu as un autre problème n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que cette partie te plaira

- **Bibou **: Et bien la suite selon tes désirs, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma manière de décrire les actions et je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que cela continue au fil des parties :p . Encore merci pr ta review …

- **Léo **: Que dire mis à part enchant ! Je me présenterais bien à mon tour ms je crois que la partie des remerciements est déjà assez longue comme ça alors si tu veux, tu peux aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ma bio écrite sur Merci beaucoup pr tes compliments au sujet de mon écriture et pr ce qui est de la suite … J'espère aussi que ça sera écrit aussi bien lol ! Du moins je n'ai pas changé de style entre tps, pas à ce que je sache, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant. Pour ce qu est de la relation WuFeixQuatre, je ne sais pas pourquoi ms j'ai eu une révélation lol ! Je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble et j'en avais un peu marre du traditionnel 03x04 alors j'ai chang ! Et vu que je ne sacrifierais jms mon 01x02 :p … J'espère que ce couple ne te choque pas trop, de toute manière il n'est que secondaire et la fic porte d'avantage sur mon couple fétiche lol ! Voilou et merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire une review.

****

**Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère - …

Et ne râlez pas Ever IV est en cours de réflexion, et croyez moi c'est souvent le plus long !

En plus j'écris une fic HP en même tps …

.

* * *

.

.

- Alors c'est ça ? S'exclama le pilote en grimaçant, contemplant l'immense chapiteau multicolore dressé sous ses yeux, avec un peu plus loin une vingtaine de roulottes amassées le long d'un même champ.

Heero lui lança un regard noir. Repérant les lieux, il s'avança vers les animaux encagés, l'adolescent volubile le suivit sans broncher d'avantage.

- Bon j'vais aller voir le patron, j'reviens dans quelques minutes … Indiqua Trowa, partant en direction d'une roulotte au centre du site.

Quatre se retourna vers son amant de mauvaise humeur depuis son réveil dans le wagon.

- Et moi qui me plaignais du train … Soupira WuFei en observant d'un visage médusé les roulottes un peu plus loin.

- Vous avez des goûts de luxe, Monsieur Chang, dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes ici en mission et que nous avons déjà connu bien pire lors de nombreuses infiltrations ?

- Hm … T'as raison … Le chapiteau est pas si mal …

- J'ai toujours raison ! S'exclama Quatre d'un air mutin

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire avant d'attirer le jeune homme contre lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres amoureusement alors que celui-ci s'abandonnait entre ses bras enlacés.

.

.

- Eh mais Hee-chan ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se sentant tiré vers l'arrière par le jeune homme, un bras en travers de sa taille.

- Mais c'est pas possible, t'es pire qu'un gosse de cinq ans ! On t'as jamais dis de ne pas t'approcher des cages, sous risque de finir comme encas entre les dents de ce monstre ?!

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent soudain dans leur dispute, lorsque le dit monstre poussa un rugissement féroce sous leurs yeux ébahis, se pourléchant les babines goulûment. N'ayant pas changé de position, l'adolescent retenait toujours entre ses bras le natté, observant tous les deux le lion qui les fixait à son tour avec envie. Celui-ci tournait avec prestance dans sa cage, les laissant deviner avec facilité ses intentions. Duo observa attentivement l'animal, fasciné par sa grâce et sa félinité, les doigts du pilote se précisant autour de sa hanche pour l'écarter toujours un peu plus du prédateur.

- Euh tu crois que c'est solide, ce genre de barreau ? Murmura l'américain, en se collant contre le torse du brun.

- On va pas attendre de le savoir … Répondit Heero, entraînant le natté par la main vers les autres pilotes.

Duo regarda une dernière fois l'animal, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui discutait avec Trowa, Quatre et WuFei. D'une carrure assez imposante, le directeur était vêtu d'un costume à rayures vertes, connotant son statut social. L'homme à l'allure chaleureuse lui adressa un large sourire pendant que Trowa les présentait.

- Et voici, Duo et Heero, les trapézistes … Termina le français à l'intention du dirigeant de la troupe.

- Très bien c'est parfait … Et bien, je ne vois aucune objection à priori à ce que vous vous joigniez à nous, notre jongleur et nos trapézites s'étant justement retirés il y a de cela trois jours. Pour ce qui est du numéro de dressage et de clown, nous disposons déjà de plusieurs personnes mais vous leur apporterez votre contribution, ce qui je n'en doute pas, ne fera qu'enrichir la représentation. En ce qui concerne vos logements, vous pourrez dormir dans les roulottes des anciens employés et celle encore vacante, ce qui totalisent donc trois roulottes de libres, étant donnés que les trapézistes étaient en couple, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous posera un problème majeur, je me trompe ? S'enquit Monsieur Ozaki, un sourire aux lèvres en contemplant les adolescents se tenant main dans la main sous ses yeux.

Ne comprenant que bien vite la situation, Duo et Heero détachèrent brusquement leurs doigts enlacés pour ne pas qu'il se fasse d'idée sur leur relation, ce qui hélas était déjà chose faite.

- Euh, n… Commença le pilote de Deathscythe Hell hésitant mais le directeur n'entendit pas sa plainte

- C'est parfait, vous disposez de trois semaines pour mettre en place vos numéros, vos roulottes portes les numéros cinq, sept et dix-neuf. Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir m'en adresser la plainte et bien sûr : Bienvenu chez _Les Mabushii_ !

.

.

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai, t'as vu la tête de la roulotte ? Comment tu veux qu'on tienne à deux là dedans ? En plus évidemment y'a fallu qu'on hérite de la dix-neuf, perdu au milieu des champs ! Cette mission commence vraiment à me taper sur le système ! Je sens que … Débita le natté, marchant à côté du brun alors qu'ils se rendaient sous le chapiteau pour un premier repérage et un entraînement aux barres.

- Tu peux pas te taire cinq minutes … Soupira Heero, fatigué d'entendre le jeune homme énumérer tous les défauts de cette mission … Et puis on est arrivé de toute façon…

- Heero, je … S'exclama soudain Duo, n'osant faire un pas de plus.

L'adolescent se retourna vers le natté, remarquant que celui-ci ne le suivait plus. Il revint alors à ses côtés, devinant la raison de son arrêt et de son soudain malaise. L'observant avec une tendresse inaccoutumée, le pilote s'approcha du jeune homme au regard fuyant, tendant sa main en sa direction.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien … Murmura Heero d'une voix douce et rassurante, fixant son partenaire intensément

L'adolescent déposa timidement sa main entre celle tendue de l'asiatique, tourmenté par ses souvenirs douloureux. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire puis entraîna son équipier à l'intérieur, décidé à lui faire oublier sa peur et sa retenue en matière de voltige. Duo le suivit sans un mot, se collant un peu plus contre lui en ne visualisant que trop bien la scène prochaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux barres disposées au centre du chapiteau, celles-ci étant suspendues à seulement quelques centimètres du sol, telles de simples balançoires enfantines. Heero lâcha la main du pilote de Deathscythe Hell pour s'asseoir sur la barre, invitant le jeune homme à en faire de même. Duo s'exécuta en silence, ne quittant pas des yeux l'adolescent face à lui.

Résolument silencieux, 02 songea aux nombreux exercices gymniques auxquels G l'avait soumis au cours de son entraînement de pilote et en vue de d'allonger toujours un peu plus sa souplesse. Excellant dans cette discipline, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever l'ironie de sa soudaine stupeur à se balancer sur une barre. Duo ne remarqua pas le geste de son partenaire et ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il s'élevait vers le haut du chapiteau avec pour unique support cette même barre. Dévisageant avec inquiétude et violence son coéquipier, il rencontra les prunelles azurées inflexibles du jeune homme, celui-ci l'observant avec une attention particulière. Une fois arrêté à une distance assez spectaculaire du sol, l'adolescent n'osa regarder en bas, de peur de s'écrouler littéralement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra vivement alors que sa peau s'hérissait sous les courants d'air froid du chapiteau.

- Tu vas t'élancer jusqu'à moi et je te rattraperais … Enonça la voix raisonnante du pilote d'Epyon

L'adolescent le regarda avec surprise, complètement déboussolé et commençant à paniquer à mesure que son esprit totalisait la distance le séparant du sol. Il remua sur la barre, se sentant en perte d'équilibre brutalement. Le pilote avait extrêmement chaud, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenait à son esprit sans faire référence à l'altitude ou à sa chute, il était littéralement terrorisé et pétrifié sur son unique appui, dévasté par la crainte de tomber.

- Duo, écoute moi ! Tu vas te calmer ... Tu ne risques strictement rien, tu ne tomberas pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! Lui rappela Heero, déconcerté par la vision de son coéquipier à ce point alarmé … Maintenant, tu vas sauter, rejoins moi sur cette barre … s'il te plait…

L'adolescent se concentra sur le visage inquiet de son partenaire, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit comme lui avait appris G en cas de crise d'angoisse incontrôlable.

Inspirer, Expirer, Inspirer ...

Duo ferma les yeux se laissant glisser, ses jambes fermement nouées autour de la barre. Reprenant un souffle régulier, il se balança quelques instants, les yeux toujours clos et l'esprit évasif, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à déterminer l'espace le séparant du brun et ne pas avoir à ouvrir les yeux lors du saut. Une fois ceci réalisé, Duo prit une profonde inspiration, ne pensant plus à rien et entonnant une dernière prière, il s'élança vers son coéquipier. Heero s'approcha pour saisir sa main, l'enlaçant fermement entre ses doigts contractés. Il le issa lentement jusqu'à lui, heureux qu'il est osé affronter sa peur à sa simple demande. Duo ouvrit alors les yeux, se remettant à paniquer de nouveau à la sensation du vide sous ses pieds.

- J' t'en supplie, ne me lâche pas … Murmura faiblement le jeune homme, des larmes tourmentées roulant le long de ses joues.

Heero remonta le jeune homme jusqu'à lui, attendri par sa vulnérabilité.

Appuyant un genou de part et d'autre de la barre, Duo se laissa soulever par le brun, se retrouvant assis sur le haut de ses cuisses, ses jambes retombant de l'autre côté de la barre, à l'inverse du pilote. Heero passa un bras autour de sa taille fine et fuselée pour le rapprocher contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos contracté alors que ses sanglots redoublaient de violence. Envahit par un sentiment de culpabilité, le pilote d'Epyon le serra encore d'avantage contre lui, murmurant tendrement des paroles d'apaisement et de réconfort. Duo s'abandonna entre ses bras sécurisants, enserrant son cou et pleurant contre son épaule alors qu'il sentait les doigts élancés du pilote se refermer autour de sa taille et l'enserrer avec tendresse et une tristesse partagée.

- Pardonne-moi … Souffla doucement le japonais à l'oreille du jeune homme, esquissant un léger geste pour les faire redescendre.

Duo calma ses pleurs quelques instants, reprenant ses esprits progressivement, il passa ses bras plus étroitement autour du cou du brun :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Heero …

L'asiatique laissa glisser sa main sur la hanche du natté, le retenant plus enlacés que jamais contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser au creux de sa nuque puis l'entoura de nouveau en signe de consolation. Duo se laissa aller contre le torse du brun, respirant la douce odeur de gingembre se dégageant de son cou, le rendant fou de lui. Profitant encore quelques minutes de ce contact si doux, il cajola longuement le haut de sa nuque de plusieurs caresses, enlaçant le dos tendu du brun de ses jambes repliées. Peu de temps après, Heero sentit ses pieds frôler le sol, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient en bas, il savait également que Duo s'en était rendu compte mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher :

- Duo ? Commença doucement 01

- Mm … Murmura l'adolescent, enfouissant son visage dans le col de la chemise grenat du brun

- On est en bas, tu veux bien me lâcher ? Poursuivit Heero

- Iie … Répondit le jeune homme entre ses bras, resserrant l'étau de ses jambes autour de lui.

Se faisant une raison assez rapidement, l'adolescent affirma son emprise sur l'adolescent déboussolé, le temps qu'il se calme et qu'ils puissent reprendre le cours normal de leur mission

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Fin de la troisième partie -

J'espère que cela vous aura plus car la mission débute réellement ds cette partie, accompagné du problème de vertige de 02 qui s'installe assez rapidement, ainsi que le rapprochement Heero/Duo . Voilou, je n'attends plus que votre verdict sur la question et votre avis sur la tournure des événements. Alors si vous avez encore un petit peu de temps … un petit clic et me voilà informer ! Lol. Encore merci de lire cette fic et à bientôt pr de nvelles aventures lancemt du générique de fin

Kiss


	4. 4ème partie : Provocations et Un Repas u...

**Titre :** It Makes me Feel Dizzy

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :** ( Ffnet ne veut pas afficher mon adresse ... 'sais pô pourquoi Oô … Enfin ça fait longtemps que je cherche plus ! )

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, Limes, Lemon, SongFic, OOC, Phobie et Acrobaties

**Pairing :** HeeroxDuo et WuFeixQuatre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Et la chanson Hopelessly Addicted appartient au groupe The Corrs … Et oui encore, ms comme on dit : Jamais deux sans trois ! Spécial clin d'œil à Yuna-chan … Et dire que j'ai passé plus de trois jours à chercher une chanson - , ces paroles sont censées refléter les états d'âmes d'Heero, j'le précise au cas où …

**Note and Co :** Vous saviez que vertige se disait koushokyoufushou en jap' ? Je trouvais ça un peu long et confus comme titre alors j'ai préféré une expression en anglais qui signifie : Cela me donne le vertige. Sinon cette idée m'est venue, il y a déjà quelques semaines alors que je zappouillais gaiement, je suis tombé sur la représentation d'une troupe de cirque chinoise [Ça me rappelle vaguement une autre fic ça :p] Et dc de fil en aiguille, m'est venue l'idée d'un OS sur le cirque avec Heero et Duo pour personnages principaux et non Trowa comme il aurait été facile de le croire, en plus le one shot est devenu un arc…

****

**Remerciements : Un grand MERCI à Artémis, Leen, Suzaku no miko, Naera Ishikawa, Léo, Yami Aku et ShinOyasumi **pour avoir prit la peine de m'écrire des reviews pour le chapitre précédent et de continuer à lire cette fic. J'ai vraiment été touché par tous vos encouragements et votre gentillesse, je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette fic continue à vous plaire et j'espère qu'il en saura autant pour ce chapitre … **Et encore Miciii O !!! **

**Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère - … Et ne râlez pas Ever IV est en cours de réflexion, et croyez moi c'est souvent le plus long ! En plus j'écris une fic HP en même tps …

* * *

Cherchant du regard son partenaire, l'adolescent examina l'ensemble du chapiteau, déconcerté par son absence injustifiée. Saisi d'une intuition diligente, Duo leva les yeux vers le haut de l'installation, ressentant comme la présence du brun non loin lui. Il distingua alors la silhouette élancée du pilote suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol, ses jambes enlacées autour de la barre d'appui, le buste renversé.

- J'm'absente à peine cinq minutes et j'te retrouve déjà là haut ! Tu sais c'est pas comme ça que j'vais progresser …

- Monte … S'écria 01, se redressant en position verticale sur la barre

- J'n'ai rien entendu … Feinta l'adolescent en porte parole de l'innocente incarnée

Heero esquissa un sourire, amusé par l'attitude du jeune homme, il reprit, plus décidé que jamais :

- Come on Shinigami, I swear you that there will be no somersault, this time ! **[1] **

- Mouai j'l'ai connais tes promesses et ne crois pas que tu vas m'amadouer en parlant anglais, ce genre de procédé ne marche pas du tout avec moi ! S'exclama le jeune homme, déposant ses deux bouteilles d'eau au sol avant de se diriger vers les barreaux le conduisant jusqu'à son coéquipier.

Le pilote d'Epyon ne put contenir un sourire, constatant que malgré les déclamations du natté, il était parvenu à le faire monter. Duo enserra entre ses doigts les barreaux verticaux avant de gravir l'échelle, les yeux fermés pour ne pas ressentir les sentiments d'appréhension et d'angoisse habituels. Une fois arrivé au sommet, le pilote de Deathscythe Hell conserva les paupières closes, attrapant le trapèze lancé par le japonais pour s'asseoir dessus dans le plus grand discernement. Se laissant alors porter, le jeune homme observa un balancement pour ne surtout pas songer à la hauteur s'élevant sous ses pieds.

**I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling**  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soudainement je tombe (amoureux)

**Was I so blind**

Etais-je si aveugle ?

Heero considéra pendant de longues minutes l'attitude calme et posée de son partenaire, émerveillé par le contraste de sa détresse précédente et celui de sa maîtrise présente. Se rapprochant du pilote, l'asiatique lui souffla doucement dans le cou avant de repartir dans un courant d'air.

- Ne cherche pas, je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux … Murmura l'américain, en remontant ses mains sur les cordes lisses du trapèze

- J'suis bluffé, tu contrôles de mieux en m…

- … La flatterie non plus, ça ne marche pas … S'exclama l'adolescent, amusé par les tentatives désespérées du brun

[Silence momentané]

- Très bien puisque tu ne veux plus me voir, je saute … Déclara 01, se penchant vers l'arrière, ses mains se desserrant lentement autour des cordes

Surpris par cette réplique et ne comprenant pas dans quel sens il voulait « sauter », Duo entrouvrit légèrement un œil bientôt suivi du second, intrigué par les propos très romanesque du pilote. Réalisant avec stupeur ses intentions, l'adolescent ne put retenir un cri en constatant la chute du jeune homme qui s'était jeté dans le vide, d'un coup de tête. Esquissant un léger clin d'œil, le japonais se laissa tomber jusqu'en bas, confiant et serein, un brin amusé par le visage désemparé du natté. Retombant sur les filets un peu plus bas, Heero se redressa sur ses jambes en souriant, attendant les proclamations et les injures de son coéquipier.

- You're a neurotic and psychotic person with suicidal tendencies who for his only pleasure, like frightening me horribly, bastard ! And your promises, you can put them yourself there where I think ! Because you [...] … **[2]** S'écria Duo, fou de rage

Recevant ce déluge d'insultes sans protester, le japonais esquissa même un sourire en remarquant à quel point l'adolescent semblait effrayé de le perdre. Attendant patiemment que cela cesse, il le défia en souriant de plus bel :

- Et bien puisque tu désires tant je cite « me transformer en descente de lit », vient me rejoindre en bas !

Duo resta silencieux, interdit par cette demande.

- Tu as voulu que je monte … Je suis monté … Et maintenant tu veux que j'me balance dans le vide ? Tu crois pas que tu m'en demandes un peu trop là ?!

- Duo, s'il te plait, rejoint moi en bas … Reprit 01 avec détermination

Refermant les yeux en sentant un sentiment d'angoisse et de nervosité monter en lui, le jeune homme inspira profondément, essayant de contrôler ses pulsions et de conserver une respiration régulière. Il leva alors ses mains plus haut sur la corde, se redressant sur la barre et tenant ainsi en équilibre sur le trapèze. Heero observa avec attention le pilote, fasciné par sa dextérité et son flegme, s'enorgueillissant du fait qu'une fois de plus il s'exécutait à sa simple insistance. Respirant profondément et luttant pour ne surtout pas évaluer la distance entre son corps et le trapèze, Duo se jeta dans le vide, priant silencieusement. Conservant les yeux toujours clos, il attendit patiemment que son tourment cesse enfin, l'esprit désarçonné et le corps tremblant.

L'adolescent sentit soudain sous ses pieds la surface maillée, des bras s'étant refermés autour de lui aussitôt qu'il avait atteint le filet. Se risquant à ouvrir les yeux, il rencontra le regard étincelant du pilote à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Captivé et troublé par son regard brûlant posé sur lui et les nerfs encore à fleur de peau, Duo s'empara avec fougue des lèvres du jeune homme, l'embrassant avec une passion et une impétuosité peu communes, les renversant tout deux sur le filet de secours.

**I was loving you all the time**

Je t'aimais tout le temps

Transporté de joie, Heero répondit avec tout autant de conviction à l'échange, passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt noir du natté et effleurant sa peau glacée. S'enivrant encore quelques secondes de cette sensation alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés pour reprendre leur souffle, Duo envoya avec violence sa main sur la joue du japonais, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il avait entreprit.

- Ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça, sinon j'te jure que j't'enferme le restant de ta vie ! S'exclama l'adolescent les larmes aux yeux avant de reprendre possession des lèvres grenat du pilote.

Renversant le natté sous lui, Heero embrassa avec ardeur son coéquipier, soulevant son tee-shirt sous ses doigts intrépides. Caressant avec envie son torse fin et harmonieux, il descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou, déposant plusieurs baisers enflammés à la base de sa nuque. Duo s'abandonna sous les mains du jeune homme, relâchant son visage vers l'arrière, les mailles du filet s'imprimant sur ses bras nus tendus.

Longeant avec sensualité ses hanches étroitement masculines et la descente de rein doucement fuselée, Heero effleura tendrement l'épaule dénudée du pilote d'un léger baiser. Repliant ses jambes de part et d'autre du brun pour se fondre contre lui, Duo le débarrassa bien vite de son débardeur bordeaux, découvrant la sensation de sa peau brûlante et veloutée sous ses doigts.

**Now I'm hopelessly addicted**

Maintenant je suis désespérément accro

- Heero, je …

L'adolescent déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de son presque amant pour l'interrompre dans sa démarche. Il se rapprocha langoureusement de son oreille, soufflant d'une voix assurée :

- Plus tard les déclarations …

Le pilote d'Epyon reprit avec empressement les lèvres du natté entre les siennes, faufilant sa langue à l'intérieur instantanément. Resserrant les jambes de l'adolescent contre lui, il laissa glisser sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, pressant son impatience grandissante entièrement contre lui alors que le jeune homme soupirait déjà.

**Helplessly attracted**

Irrésistiblement attir

- N'y pense même pas ! S'exclama le japonais en se resservant une cinquième fois

Duo reporta son regard sur Quatre et WuFei qui étaient assis en face de lui, ce dernier tendant avec ses baguettes chinoises une boulette de viande à son amant. L'adolescent observa avec tristesse les différents assortiments étendus sous ses yeux, seul repas possible en ces lieux. Sentant son estomac crier famine devant ces victuailles et admirant d'un air désespéré toutes les variétés délicieuses étalées, le jeune homme fusilla du regard ces maudites baguettes qui l'empêchaient résolument de se nourrir alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Tentant une nouvelle fois de faire fléchir son coéquipier qui lui semblait ravi de ce moyen d'alimentation, Duo supplia du regard le brun, esquissant une moue miséreuse. Fatigué de sentir le regard larmoyant du pilote posé sur lui, Heero attrapa la première spécialité lui tombant entre les mains avant de l'enfouir dans la bouche du natté, espérant la tranquillité et la quiétude ainsi. Peine perdue puisqu'au bout de cinq minutes, Duo renouvela sa démarche, sa faim n'étant certainement pas comblée par un beignet à la viande. Prenant son mal en patience, le japonais qui lui était plus que rassasié, passa un bras autour des épaules du natté pour placer entre ses doigts ses baguettes, le guidant dans ses gestes alors qu'il buvait un verre d'eau pour faire passer tout ce qu'il avait avalé.

Au comble de la joie, le pilote de Deathscythe Hell put enfin assouvir sa faim monumentale. Heero retira ses doigts au bout de quelques minutes pour se resservir à boire, laissant 02, seul avec ses ennemies. Duo essaya difficilement d'attraper un nem quand celui-ci suite à plusieurs saut périlleux et différents saltos arrières, atterrit dans le verre du japonais, l'éclaboussant violemment. Passant sa main entre ses cheveux pour éponger le jus acidulé et collant, Heero tourna son regard vers le seul être capable de lui faire supporter cela. Le fusillant du regard comme jamais, l'adolescent empoigna le verre du pilote en question, qui était bien évidemment rempli à ras bord et le déversa sans aucune hésitation sur la tête du natté, inondant ainsi sa natte de sucre et d'une odeur de litchi. Duo plissa le nez au contact du liquide sur sa chevelure, tordant ses cheveux pour en extraire le jus en soupirant.

Les deux pilotes observèrent avec attention leurs coéquipier, constatant les dégâts de la boisson. Se retenant difficilement pendant un quart de seconde, ils s'éclatèrent de rire en concert, amusés par les mines dépitées des deux trapézistes débutants. Par un même réflexe, les deux adolescents assassinèrent du regard les pilotes euphoriques, vexés et susceptibles. Reprenant son souffle et sa constance, Quatre s'exclama :

- Désolé mais si vous pouviez voir vos tête, ça vaut vraiment le coup !

- Kat ?

- Oui ? S'exclama Quatre, ne réalisant que trop tard son erreur en passant sa main entre ses mèches blondes

**Tbc**

Fin de la quatrième partie

**Traductions approximatives, du moins ce que j'ai voulu dire !**

**[1]** Allez viens Shinigami, Je te jures qu'il n'y aura pas de saut périlleux, cette fois

**[2]** Tu es une personne névrosée et psychotique avec des tendances suicidaires qui pour son seul plaisir, aime me faire peur horriblement, enfoir ! Et tes promesses, tu peux te les mettre là où je pense ! Car tu […]

Voilou voilou, ce chapitre est un peu court je sais mais je ne pouvais pas en écrire d'avantage sans empiéter sur la partie suivante. Une nouvelle fois merci de lire cette fic et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que Heero et Duo soient déjà ensembles. J'aurais bien continué encore un peu cette situation très câline mais j'me suis dit que ça deviendrait un peu soporifique et qu'il était largement temps qu'ils pensent aux choses sérieuses lol !

**Pour finir l'éternelle question auquel personne n'échappe -- :** Ce chapitre mérite-t-il que vous vous attardiez encore quelques minutes en bas à gauche, ne serait ce que pour me faire part de vos impressions concernant la relation d'Heero et Duo, ou encore m'exprimer votre mécontentement quand à la prompte installation de 01x02 ?

Voilou … c'est à vous de voir à présent même si moi ça me fait tjs plaisir ;p !


	5. 5ème partie : Douche et Echauffements

**Titre :** It Makes me Feel Dizzy

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :** ( Ffnet ne veut pas afficher mon adresse ... 'sais pô pourquoi Oô … Enfin ça fait longtemps que je cherche plus ! )

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, Limes, SongFic, OOC, Phobie et Acrobaties

**Pairing :** HeeroxDuo et WuFeixQuatre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Et la chanson Hopelessly Addicted appartient au groupe The Corrs … Et oui encore, ms comme on dit : Jamais deux sans trois ! Spécial clin d'œil à Yuna-chan … Et dire que j'ai passé plus de trois jours à chercher une chanson - , ces paroles sont censées refléter les états d'âmes d'Heero, j'le précise au cas où …

**Note and Co :** Vous saviez que vertige se disait koushokyoufushou en jap' ? Je trouvais ça un peu long et confus comme titre alors j'ai préféré une expression en anglais qui signifie : Cela me donne le vertige. Sinon cette idée m'est venue, il y a déjà quelques semaines alors que je zappouillais gaiement, je suis tombé sur la représentation d'une troupe de cirque chinoise [Ça me rappelle vaguement une autre fic ça :p] Et dc de fil en aiguille, m'est venue l'idée d'un OS sur le cirque avec Heero et Duo pour personnages principaux et non Trowa comme il aurait été facile de le croire, en plus le one shot est devenu un arc…

**Remerciements :**

- **ShinOyasumi : **Voici la suite et oui j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire et je suis heureuse que l'évolution de leur relation te satisfasse. Encore merci pr ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira - !

- **Artémis :** Miciii et la suite est assez rapidement, nan ?

- **Mimi Yuy :** Finalement cette fic comporte sept parties, alors il te reste encore deux chapitres à lire ;) … Le jour ou je respecterais une limite moi v . Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire une review et je suis ravie que l'installation du 01x02 aussi rapide te convienne car je l'avait fait lire à une amie qui l'avait trouvé un peu précipitée alors j'avais quelques doutes. _Ont n'a pas forcement besoin de voir les pilotes se tourner autour avec un angst pas possible pendant 50 chapitre pour apprécier à sa juste valeur leur vie couple -_ = Entièrement d'accord et de ce côté là j'ai aucun problème, généralement ça traîne pas lol ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

- **Chris :** Merci pr ta review et je suis heureuse que tu ais finalement remarqué ma fic ;). Pr répondre à ta question sur le fait que mes chapitres soient courts : En fait, c'est parce que j'ai tendance à passer d'une scène à une autre sans trop me soucier de l'ordre chronologique alors la coupure des chapitres permet de ne pas m'en occuper. Voici la raison principale, sinon c'est aussi pour ménager le suspens parfois car j'ai aussi mes côtés sadique lol ! Et rarement par manque d'inspi ms ça peut arriver comme c'était souvent le cas ds MF. Nan en fait, j'ai un gros problème quand j'écris une fic c'est que j'ai plein d'idée de situations ds la tête ms après il faut que je les ordonne et ça c'est vraiment galère --. Je suis également ravie que ma description psychologique des perso te convienne. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, oh toi grande-admiratrice-de-moi-que-je-ne-remercierais-jms-assez-lol !

- **Zorro la Tortue : **Merci pr ta nouvelle review et tes félicitations x par contre dsl ce chapitre est bien à la suite de la scène du repas précédent ms pas de Wuffie mode sushi, le chapitre était déjà écrit depuis un ti bout de tps. Gomen ne et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira quand même.

- **Yami Aku :** Tout d'abord merci pr ta nouvelle review, je suis contente que le passage à une relation de couple entre eux te plaise et je peux déjà t'annoncer qu'il y aura encore une scène avec des pleurs et des câlins et peu plus même lol ! Comme quoi ça a du bon d'avoir évoluer ds leurs rapports ;p . Pr la scène du repas, j'y ai pensé un jour en vacance lorsque je mangeais dans un restaurant chinois, je trouvais la scène assez drôle et je suis heureuse de ne pas être la seule. Voici donc le chapitre cinq et j'espère qu'il te satisfera

**Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère - … Et ne râlez pas Ever IV est en cours de réflexion, et croyez moi c'est souvent le plus long ! En plus j'écris une fic HP en même tps …

* * *

**I'll make a wish this day **

Je ferai un vœu ce jour-l

**And I'll send it to the heavens**

Et je l'enverrai aux cieux

Duo referma le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, semblant avoir entendu un bruit. Ecoutant avec attention les bruits parasites de la douche commune, l'adolescent essaya de percevoir une diverse respiration ou parole pouvant l'informer sur l'identité de l'intrus. Persuadé de sa paranoïa excessive, le jeune homme retourna le robinet dans l'autre sens pour faire couler l'eau et se débarrasser enfin de cette sensation collante et odorante sur sa chevelure. Empoignant le flacon de son shampoing à la vanille entre ses doigts, il pressa activement sur la bouteille pour en sortir une lichette. Passant ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, l'adolescent commença à masser avec lenteur son cuir chevelu, apaisé par cette sensation tranquillisante. Il sursauta soudain en sentant d'autres mains posées sur les siennes, son propriétaire déposant avec douceur un baiser au creux de son cou.

- 'ro ? Appela avec hésitation le jeune homme, prêt à se défendre s'il tel n'était pas le cas.

Apercevant soudain quelques mèches brunes éparses inhalant elles aussi le litchi, Duo, rassuré se décontracta contre le torse tendu du pilote, sentant les bras de se dernier se refermer autour de son ventre pour le rapprocher d'avantage contre lui.

**That we will always stay**

Pour que nous restions

**Entwined like this forever**

Enlacés comme ça pour toujours

Déposant un autre baiser au creux de sa nuque, Heero remonta ses doigts le long des mèches ondulées du jeune homme, reprenant leur friction là où elle avait été laissée. Duo se détendit sous les doigts agiles du brun, fermant les yeux instinctivement. Lissant avec adresse et délicatesse les boucles ambrées du pilote, l'adolescent en profita pour déposer une série de baisers le long de son épaule dénudée, savourant la douceur de sa peau laiteuse et vanillée. S'abandonnant aux talents émérites du brun, Duo passa sa main le long de son dos, effleurant langoureusement son épine dorsale et le rapprochant toujours un peu plus de lui.

**And though the world may change**

Et bien que le monde puisse changer

**Coz nothing stays the same, I know we will survive**

Car rien ne reste pareil, je sais que nous survivrons.

Enivré par la douce fragrance fruitée s'échappant de ce corps livré à ses moindres caresses, Heero laissa glisser ses mains couvertes de mousse le long des bras relâchés du natté, approchant ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, Duo inclina son visage vers celui du jeune homme, approfondissant l'échange avec langueur et application. Remontant ses doigts téméraires sur le ventre plat du trapéziste intérimaire, Heero se faufila aussitôt entre ses lèvres enjôleuses, taquinant voluptueusement sa langue insoumise et espiègle.

- C'est une manière de te faire pardonner la douche au litchi ? Murmura Duo, esquissant un sourire alors que les bras du pilote se refermaient autour de lui.

- En quelque sorte oui … Souffla 01, marquant la peau fine de son cou avec ses dents blanches

Passant sa main le long de la nuque brûlante de l'asiatique, le jeune homme resserra son emprise autour de ses hanches cambrées, ressentant l'excitation du pilote se dessiner impatiemment derrière lui.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter cette proposition ? Poursuivit le jeune homme, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec envie

- Mmm… je ne sais pas … Murmura Heero, laissant courir sa main sur l'abdomen du pilote avant de glisser sournoisement sur son excitation, responsable aussitôt d'un gémissement démonstratif de la part de son propriétaire … L'intuition sans doute …

Duo esquissa un sourire, se cambrant d'avantage contre le japonais qui pensait sûrement posséder toutes les cartes en main. Il nota dés lors la respiration discontinue du brun contre son cou le laissant deviner clairement qu'il avait atteint son but alors que le jeune homme trop fier ou mystérieux, se contentait de sourire de manière provocante et à la limite agaçante.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je céder à tes avances ? Demanda Duo avec légèret

- Et bien parce que tu es en position dominée et soumise … Répondit le brun, sachant pertinemment qu'il susciterait la révolte et l'indignation du dieu de la mort.

Esquissant un sourire, Duo laissa courir ses doigts le long du dos contracté du brun, inversant la situation d'une prise rapide et le retenant captif au sol, entres ses cuisses exercées. Conservant son sourire à l'origine de sa réputation, le jeune homme abaissa son visage avec lenteur, s'emparant des lèvres dominées du pilote malicieusement.

**I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soudainement je tombe (amoureux)

Amusé par son caractère enflammé, Heero n'amorça aucun geste pour résister à ses assauts, bon perdant.

- Alors qui joue les dominés à présent ? S'exclama l'américain en souriant

- Il faut savoir perdre pour mieux conquérir … Rétorqua le pilote d'Epyon, attirant le trapéziste jusqu'à ses lèvres en tirant de manière insidieuse sur sa natte.

Renversant l'adolescent sous lui, Heero s'hasarda quelques minutes sur son torse svelte et athlétique, attisant son excitation de subtiles caresses, baisers et mordillements. Parcourant sans hésitation ni pudeur le corps du natté offert à ses soins, le japonais reporta bien vite son attention sur son principal point d'attaque, impliquant un mouvement langoureux au jeune homme.

Baladant longuement sa langue sur la virilité de son amant, il emprisonna finalement son désir fébrile entre ses lèvres expérimentées et éprouvées, débutant un balancement chevronné. Transporté par un plaisir infini, Duo se cambra brusquement, ses mains crispées sur les carreaux blancs du sol humide. Il se libéra peu de temps après, au creux des lèvres du jeune homme, ayant atteint un premier palier extatique. Esquissant un sourire séducteur, Heero revint à hauteur des lèvres de Duo, l'embrassant avec élan et fougue alors que ses mains s'aventuraient le long de ses hanches étroitement masculines.

Longeant sa colonne vertébrale d'un geste sensuel, le japonais attira l'américain contre lui, prenant une position assise sur le sol humide et carrelé. Massant de manière sinueuse les mèches indisciplinées du japonais avec un reste de son shampoing vanillé, Duo emprisonna les lèvres du jeune homme entre les siennes, débutant un ballet en parfaite harmonie. Envoûté par le mouvement circulaire de ses doigts adroits et hypnotisé par les lèvres sucrées du natté, Heero s'apprêta à détendre patiemment le jeune homme entre ses bras et à le préparer à sa prochaine présence en lui, lorsqu'un bruit extérieur attira leur attention. Echangeant un regard complice, les deux adolescents décidèrent d'un commun accord d'interrompre leur activité, en vue de mieux la prolonger un peu plus tard et dans l'intimité de leur roulotte. Contemplant encore quelques minutes le trapéziste, l'adolescent caressa avec tendresse la joue du natté, fasciné par sa beauté détonante

**I was so blind**

Etais-je si aveugle ?

**I was loving you all the time**

Je t'aimais tout le temps

Se redressant finalement sur ses pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le trouble-fête, Heero tendit une main en direction du jeune homme, réalisant soudain qu'il était encore recouvert de shampoing et qu'il allait être obliger de se rincer à nouveau. Se relevant à son tour, Duo se pencha légèrement, volant un dernier baiser au japonais alors que les pas de l'intrus se rapprochaient. Il ne distinguèrent que bien vite une tête blonde qui venait de faire son apparition dans la douche commune, elle aussi ayant eu quelques démêlés avec le litchi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Poses ton sac à l'entrée... S'exclama le japonais avant de se diriger vers les barres d'appuis établies face à lui

Délaissant son sac de sport, Duo suivit du regard son coéquipier, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un short noir assez large et d'un tee-shirt bleu marine, le laissant à loisir apprécier sa physionomie impeccable. Retirant son débardeur et ses chaussures, l'adolescent fit quelques pas en avant, admirant la dextérité de son partenaire sur une première barre fixe. Il contempla pendant quelques minutes l'étendue de la salle, repérant l'équipement mis à leur disposition avant de s'avancer vers le pilote d'Epyon.

- Alors t'en penses quoi ? L'interrogea Heero, échauffant ses articulations avec souplesse

- Je préfère ça au chapiteau … Répondit Duo, en attachant les cordons de son survêtement noir … Mais je garde toujours une préférence pour la douche ...

Heero esquissa un sourire, observant d'un oeil avisé le torse dénudé et finement musclé du jeune homme. Une fois étiré, l'adolescent s'approcha de la barre d'échauffement pour une première série d'exercices. Enserrant fermement ses doigts autour de l'appui métallique, 01 s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour tenir en équilibre quelques instants, ses jambes élégamment tendues vers le haut. Duo s'approcha du jeune homme, chevauchant un cheval d'arçon proche et considérant la souplesse de son coéquipier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero se laissa retomber au le sol. Duo se releva soudain, s'avançant vers une barre asymétrique, il enlaça entre ses doigts le métal froid avant de se mettre en équilibre comme le jeune homme précédemment, exécutant cependant un grand écart en l'air. Restant quelques secondes ainsi, il se laissa tourner autour de la barre avant de revenir à la verticale, allongeant sa prise au maximum.

Heero l'observa avec attention, fasciné par son aisance et la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il parvenait à tenir ainsi en appui. Passant une main entre ses mèches désordonnées, l'adolescent s'avisa de l'adresse et de la souplesse du natté qui étaient tout simplement étonnantes. Détendant ses jambes et tournant ses mains sur l'appui, Duo s'assit sans difficulté sur la barre fixe, rencontrant le regard intense du brun posé sur lui.

- Je ne te savais pas si performant …

- Je n'ai pas eu qu'à cligner des yeux pour être pilote, Heero … Soupira l'américain, croisant ses jambes autour du métal pour se maintenir et détacher sa natte.

L'adolescent encaissa le coup en silence, détaillant l'adolescent en pleine action. Après avoir attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, Duo poursuivit son échauffement, se remémorant les différents points de son entraînement en tant que pilote. Heero reprit le chemin d'une première barre fixe, suivant le jeune homme dans son entreprise. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes, le souffle court. Le japonais balada son regard sur son coéquipier, celui-ci toujours torse nu, sa peau luisant sous les halogènes de la salle.

- Je ne disais pas cela pour te vexer … Murmura 01, se laissant glisser, les jambes nouées autour de la barre et la tête à l'envers.

Duo tourna son visage en direction du brun, surpris par ses paroles. Il resta un moment silencieux, considérant ses mots et son regard impassible et inflexible. Se laissant finalement retomber au sol, le jeune homme s'avança en direction de son amant, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres renversées, il murmura :

- Je suis désolé, cette mission me met vraiment à cran ...

Ponctuant ces mots d'un rapide baiser, il poursuivit :

- Et puis il faut bien l'avouer : J'ai horreur d'être interrompu ! Avoua le jeune homme alors qu'Heero relâchait sa prise autour de la barre asymétrique, rejoignant son partenaire au sol.

**Now I'm hopelessly addicted**

Maintenant je suis désespérément accro

**Naturally we acted**

Naturellement nous avons agi

Attirant d'une pression sur sa taille l'adolescent contre lui, le pilote d'Epyon embrassa avec passion l'américain, ses doigts glissant toujours un peu plus bas le long de son dos contracté. S'apprêtant à le renverser au sol, un toussotement les interrompit, cessant aussitôt toutes actions pour considérer le nouveau trouble-fête en question :

- Hum Hum … Désolé de vous _déranger_, je venais juste vous annoncer que la représentation a été avancée d'une semaine ... Et sur ce bon courage pour votre … _Entraînement _… S'enquit le dirigeant de la troupe avant de sortir de la salle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**Tbc**

**Fin de la cinquième partie **

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Il ne se passe pas grd chose ms en fait j'avais besoin d'un chapitre pr introduire la dernière phrase et justifier la prochaine partie alors tout autour, j'ai brodé. J'ai longuemt hésité à faire un lemon puis finalement, vu que ce que j'écrivais ne me convenait pas j'm'en suis tenu au lime, il n'y aura dc pas de lemon ds cette fic ! Miracle ! Comme quoi, mon cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça lol ! Enfin, j'vais trouver un moyen de me rattraper, ah oui je sais ds Frères, un lemon ne devrait pas tarder w !!!

Bon bah maintenant, vous connaissez la chanson : Reviews à votre bon cœur lol !

**Kiss**


	6. 6ème partie : Acharnement et Déclaration

**Titre :** It Makes me Feel Dizzy

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :** ( Ffnet ne veut pas afficher mon adresse ... 'sais pô pourquoi Oô … Enfin ça fait longtemps que je cherche plus ! )

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, Limes, SongFic, OOC, Phobie et Acrobaties

**Pairing :** HeeroxDuo et WuFeixQuatre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Et la chanson Hopelessly Addicted appartient au groupe The Corrs … Et oui encore, ms comme on dit : Jamais deux sans trois ! Spécial clin d'œil à Yuna-chan … Et dire que j'ai passé plus de trois jours à chercher une chanson - , ces paroles sont censées refléter les états d'âmes d'Heero, j'le précise au cas où …

**Note and Co :** Vous saviez que vertige se disait koushokyoufushou en jap' ? Je trouvais ça un peu long et confus comme titre alors j'ai préféré une expression en anglais qui signifie : Cela me donne le vertige. Sinon cette idée m'est venue, il y a déjà quelques semaines alors que je zappouillais gaiement, je suis tombé sur la représentation d'une troupe de cirque chinoise [Ça me rappelle vaguement une autre fic ça :p] Et dc de fil en aiguille, m'est venue l'idée d'un OS sur le cirque avec Heero et Duo pour personnages principaux et non Trowa comme il aurait été facile de le croire, en plus le one shot est devenu un arc…

****

**Remerciements : **Encore micii à ceux qui lisent cette fic et/ou me laissent une review pr me le dire : **Un Grand MERCI à Artémis, Yami-Rose, Yuna-chan, Chris, Yami Aku, Yohina, ShinOyasumi et Kaorulabelle. **Je suis très heureuse que ce demi lemon/lime vous ai convenu en majorité ainsi que l'attitude d'Heero se démarquant assez de son stéréotype classique. Pourtant son côté _perfect soldier_ n'est pas si loin, il revient même aux gallots ds ce début de chapitre - ! Voilou et je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira. **Encore miciiii O **

****

**Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère - … Et ne râlez pas Ever IV est en cours de réflexion, et croyez moi c'est souvent le plus long ! En plus j'écris une fic HP en même tps …

* * *

- Mais j'en peux plus, Heero ! Se lamenta l'adolescent, plissant les yeux sous un courant d'air frais

- La représentation est dans à peine quatre heures et tu hésites toujours, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une erreur sous risque de faire échouer toute la mission !

- Alors écoute moi bien ... _Pour toi,_ je suis monté sur un trapèze alors que j'ai une hantise incommensurable de cela, _pour toi_, j'ai appris à réaliser ce numéro et passé tout une semaine suspendu, à je ne sais combien de mètres, par deux simples cordes d'à peine deux centimètres d'épaisseur. Et tu oses me reprocher mon hésitation ?! Mais y'a un mois le simple mot _hauteur_ me faisait frissonner ! J'ai fait plus d'effort en ce lapse de temps que j'en ai fait durant toute ma vie pour lutter de mon mieux contre ce blocage ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que j'hésite et que je vais faire faillir la mission !

- Duo ... Soupira 01, insensible à sa plainte et obstiné ... Recommence ...

- Ne joue pas trop avec mes nerfs, Heero ... Murmura le natté, s'exécutant malgré tout alors que le noeud dans son estomac se précisait de seconde en seconde.

Enlaçant ses jambes autour de la corde pour se contorsionner, le pilote retira ses mains lentement ainsi qu'une première jambe, conservant sa position grâce à son dernier appui. Il enserra ensuite la barre métallique entre ses doigts avant de tenir en équilibre de longues secondes, les yeux clos pour ne pas distinguer le sol à quelques mètres plus bas. Deux semaines, qu'il s'était d'avantage exercer à cela, n'améliorant que très peu sa souplesse et son agilité, il avait mit toute sa détermination et son endurance au profit de la précision et de l'abstraction du vide, dans l'unique but de distinguer la présence d'Heero et des éléments l'entourant, sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux et ainsi fuir la réalité de ses actions.

Crispant ses doigts autour de la corde rugueuse, l'adolescent se laissa retomber sur la barre dans une première boucle puis respirant profondément il chercha un bref instant le réconfort dans le regard inflexible de son compagnon et n'y trouva que résolution et absence de compassion. Affecté par sa réaction, le jeune homme s'exécuta quand même, se renversant sur l'appui avant de s'élancer vers son coéquipier, réalisant les trois boucles essentielles de ce numéro. Seulement, distrait par le manque d'émotion du brun, Duo effectua remarquablement sa figure triptyque mais faillit à la reprise de son appui, trop éloigné du japonais. Remarquant rapidement son erreur, Heero s'élança avec vitesse vers l'adolescent pour le rattraper.

**I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soudainement je tombe (amoureux)

Enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de son partenaire, Duo resta suspendu au dessus du sol, les yeux résolument clos et son rythme cardiaque pulsant brutalement contre sa poitrine. Reprenant sa respiration et essayant de calmer son inquiétude omniprésente, le pilote négligea les reproches incisifs du japonais, concentré dans l'ignorance et la lutte de ses craintes. Excédé par l'inattention et l'imprudence du natté, Heero le redéposa sur son trapèze, le regard sombre. Un seul mot résonna dans le chapiteau, ne tolérant aucun démenti.

- Recommence ...

Duo ouvrit les yeux violemment en direction du trapéziste, encore étourdi par sa presque chute et le regard rougi par quelques larmes esseulées et amères. Déboussolé et fragilisé, l'adolescent observa le jeune homme avec stupéfaction, une sensation de brûlure se manifestant à l'intérieur de lui en raison de son exaspération et de sa colère.

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ... Commença 02, mettant son énervement sur le compte de sa négligence précédente

- Encore ... S'enquit l'asiatique, son regard imperturbable.

Baissant les yeux sur ses mains et sentant sa gorge se serrer étroitement, l'adolescent inspira et expira longuement pour se calmer quelques minutes et ne pas céder aussi faiblement sous ses yeux. Ne comprenant toujours pas l'attitude ambiguë du brun si à même de lui apporter la joie et le désespoir, Duo releva les yeux en direction du jeune homme placide, décidant que cette fois la coupe était pleine. Se redressant sur le trapèze, il lâcha d'une voix acerbe « Fuck off. » avant de se rendre sur la surface plane pour redescendre par l'échelle en bas du chapiteau. Heero le suivit du regard, inébranlé mais tout de même troublé, adoptant le même chemin que son compagnon, le jeune homme partit à sa suite pour essayer de le raisonner. Appuyant sa main contre son épaule, il le retourna vers lui, excédé par sa désinvolture et sa maudite retenue. Il considéra quelques instant le visage assombri du natté, le regard obscur et incisif, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne parviennent vraiment à les contrôler :

- Je ne supporte plus tes enfantillages et ton caractère exécrable, tu es un soldat, tu as une mission et tu t'exécutes c'est clair ?! Alors arrêtes un peu tes manières et retournons répéter **encore** ce p de numéro ...

Halluciné par ces propos et leur rigueur, Duo ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ces paroles prononcées par celui qui avait partagé toutes ses nuits en ces lieux. Contrarié et poussé au delà de sa patience, le natté envoya violemment sa main sur la joue du japonais, responsable d'une imminente empreinte rouge vif sur son visage déterminé. Encaissant le coup sans un mot, le pilote resta impassible, ressentant les séquelles de ce geste le brûler superficiellement sur sa joue droite.

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Heero ! Et la mission, tu veux que j'te dise … Je la réussirais mais ça ne sera plus _pour toi_ ... Déclara 02, terrassé par la fatigue et l'émotion.

N'ajoutant plus aucune parole, il tourna les talons en direction de la roulotte, se détendant sous la légère brise extérieure alors que des images du brun l'étourdissaient avec violence. Reprenant contact avec réalité quelques minutes après, Heero suivit du regard l'adolescent qui rentrait à présent dans leur roulotte, le regard vide et impersonnel.

**I was so blind**

Etais-je si aveugle ?

Son sang ne fit pas un tour qu'il s'élança en courant vers lui, troublé par ce sentiment indescriptible l'embrasant entièrement. Arrivé à hauteur de leur logement temporaire, Heero pénétra dans la caravane, déterminé. Il observa alors son compagnon, celui-ci ôtant machinalement son débardeur et ses chaussures, ignorant résolument la présence du jeune homme dans la pièce. Déboutonnant le haut de son jean, le pilote s'apprêta à le retirer quand le japonais l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, d'un geste désespéré. Apathique, Duo ne résista même pas aux assauts de son amant et ne participa pas d'avantage.

**I was loving you all the time**

Je t'aimais tout le temps

Attristé par ce rejet, Heero ne se découragea pas pour autant, allongeant avec dilection le natté sur l'unique lit, il reprit possession de sa bouche ardemment. Descendant ses lèvres le long de son cou abandonné, le brun déposa une série de baiser torrides à la base de sa nuque, prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner son excès. Duo ferma les yeux, des larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long de ses joues, abusant les barrières de son invulnérabilité.

- Heero, s'il te plait, arrêtes ... Le supplia l'américain, désespéré ... Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation ... Je t'aime ... Murmura le natté sa voix se brisant dans un dernier sanglot.

Heero posa son regard étincelant sur le natté, sentant les larmes affluer sous cette vision si fragile de celui qu'il avait toujours vu inépuisable de ressources et de ténacité. Il murmura dans un souffle, étendu sur le corps tremblant du jeune homme, son visage entre ses mains, effaçant de ses doigts le flot de ses larmes.

- Je ne peux pas, koi, je t'aime aussi … Je ne peux pas te laisser ... Je t'aime trop …

Trop bouleversé, l'adolescent continua à sangloter, les nerfs à vif à cause de cette mission et tout ce que lui avait fait endurer celui qui prétendait l'aimer au final. Heero attira le pilote contre lui, se redressant en position assise et berçant amoureusement le natté exténué et poussé au delà de ses possibilités. Il l'enlaça étroitement, resserrant ses doigts autour de son dos contracté et parcouru de spasmes, dévasté par ses sanglots violents. L'asiatique s'approcha alors de son oreille et lui murmura dans une litanie inépuisable les seules paroles qui sauraient selon lui le rassurer, ces quelques mots qu'il attendait depuis plus de deux semaines et qu'il avait été incapable de lui révéler le moment venu.

Cette expression si étrangère à sa raison et à son discernement, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps :

- Je t'aime, I love you, Anata wo aishite-imasu, Ich liebe dich, Te quiero, Ti amo, Ya lioubliou tiebia, Wo ay ni, Sheth she'n zho'n, Ana hebbek, I hab di gean, Obicham te, Men ainmainw, Ja vas volim, Jeg elsker dig, Bahibak, Mina armastan sind, Afgreki, Ik hue van ye, Eime eroteumos mazi sou, Aloha wau ia oe, Szeretlek, Saya kasih saudari, Eg elska thig, Khoi huk chau, Tave myliu, Ik hou van jou, Tora dost daram, Kocham ciebie, Te iubesc, Jag älskar dig, Ua Here Vau Ia Oe, Miluji te ... And there is enough languages to describe you in which point I love you, in which point, I am crazy about you and I would never succeed in imagining my life without you ... Termina Heero après avoir traduit son attachement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait en cet instant et renouvelé une nouvelle fois ses sentiments si souvent négligés **[1]**

A ces mots, l'américain se décontracta, bercé par la voix grave et ensorcelante du brun, écoutant avec attention les serments de son amour tant attendu et le rassurant enfin sur ses pensées et sur ses désirs inprononcés. Ses sentiments d'affliction et de trahison se transformèrent assez rapidement en un soulagement indescriptible et un apaisement sans nom. Rassuré par ces mots, il esquissa même un sourire, murmurant doucement au creux de son épaule :

- T'as vraiment une drôle de façon de le montrer …

**And now I'm … **

Et maintenant je suis …****

**Hopelessly addicted**

Désespérément accro

- C'est parce qu'on ne m'a jamais dit qu'un pareil sentiment pouvait exister ... S'enquit l'adolescent, abaissant son visage vers celui du natté pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Duo répondit timidement à l'échange, incitant le brun au dessus de lui, à préciser sa position et ses intentions. Passant ses doigts le long de la taille élancée du pilote, Heero le rapprocha contre lui, prenant possession de sa bouche avec assurance et passion. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle haletant et un sourire explicite aux lèvres. Duo s'empara alors avec enthousiasme de la bouche du jeune homme, taquinant sa langue de suaves caresses, repliant ses jambes de part et d'autre du brun. Heero caressa langoureusement le haut de ses cuisses, glissant sa main vers son ventre et prit entre ses doigts le dernier bouton de son pantalon, poursuivant ainsi la tâche un peu plus tôt délaissée par Duo.

**Helplessly**** attracted**

Irrésistiblement attir

**Tbc**

**Fin de la sixième partie **

**[1]** Toutes ces expression signifient « je t'aime » dans diverses langues, si par hasard vous connaissez l'une d'entre elles et remarquez une erreur v n'hésitez pas à me la communiquer car je ne m'y connais ( C'est déjà un grd mot) qu'en Fr, Angl, Esp, Ital .

Voilou sinon la dernière phrase en anglais est censée signifier : ... Et il n'existe pas assez de langue pour te décrire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point, je suis fou de toi et je ne parviendrais jamais à imaginer ma vie sans toi ...

Voilou, un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé, avec des larmes, des déclarations et des réconciliation enfin tout ce que j'aime lol ! Une nouvelle fois merci d'avoir pri la peine de lire cette fic et j'espère que ce chap ne vous aura pas déçu. Je peux dorénavant vous annoncer que la prochaine partie sera la dernière et qu'elle n'est pas encore écrite, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrive pas à me décider -v. Alors j'aimerais connaître votre avis sur son point pour faire avancer le schmilblick lol ! **Souhaitez vous une description précise de la représentation avec les acrobaties/sauts ou alors quelques chose de très soft et qui ne va pas trop dans les détails, développant d'avantage la scène finale de retour dans le train avec peut être un lemon ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez et jugez préférable.**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous demander une dernière chose, encore et toujours : **Cette fic vaut-elle la peine de m'écrire une review, de plus vous intéresse-t-elle suffisamment pour que vous preniez la peine de me faire part de vos désirs quand à la fin de cet arc ?****

**Kiss **


End file.
